In Before The Fables
by Cerulean San
Summary: Help the younger of the two princes escape the country and his caged life. Simple, right? But Winry always managed to screw things up unless it was mechanical. And this time, she ended up smuggling the wrong brother... who has a temper... Peachy


San: Well, this was actually an original story, but I scrapped it because it wasn't all that great, and I figured that this idea would work for EdWinry since well, those two mains were based off of Ed and Winry. Thus you have this fic: my first FMA fanfic

_To Curry:_ Sorry I am being late in replying to your email again, there has been a bit of a crisis and I've been down. I will try my best to reply soon, though. In addition, yes I've found chapter 75. Eeee, Hoho!

And sorry people, but this is sort of un-beta'd (I'll ask one tomorrow and replace the chapter though, probably), but I was really eager to put this up.

* * *

Summary: Help the youngest prince of Amestris escape the country and his caged-up life. Simple, right? But she was Winry Rockbell, the dreamer who always managed to screw things up. And this time, she ended up smuggling the wrong brother. Who also has a temper. …Joy.

* * *

Notes/Warnings: This story is AU (Alternate Universe). Some parts and characters are based off the Anime, and some of the manga (which I highly recommend and will give the links to anyone who asks. Trust me, the EdWinry in there is so canon that it hurts! And the plot is completely different from the Anime).

* * *

Disclaimer: If I owned it, the movie ending would have had Ed and Winry occupied in the fine art of making babies at the end, not being separated a la tragic lovers by evil BONES!

* * *

_P r o l o g u e_

* * *

_Un.believe.able…_

_Stupid…_

_Idiotic…_

…_Asparagus-brained…_

Plus every other profanity and insult she could think of towards herself, were the first things that came to mind.

Now, Winry Rockbell was famous for being forgetful. Always having her head up in the clouds –no matter how much she denied it- and dreaming of dashing automail-clad vampires, princes, knights, elves, hell even dragons coming in and sweeping her off her feet, and from her much-too-peaceful country life.

Though this petite blonde girl possessed unmatched skills with automail, she had those occasional moments where one would wonder if she had her head screwed on right. She however, refused to let other's whispers get to her. She was determined to not be labeled a "dumb blonde".

Thinking back on it now, she _phailed_ -failed with a "ph"… That bad! She truly _was_ a dumb blonde (even with the black wig she was currently sporting), with wide blue eyes to complete the package too. After sixteen years of a simple life, with no excitement, and no romance whatsoever, she had finally gotten her golden chance. However, she screwed up.

See, aside from becoming the best mechanic ever, she had always had this secret _goal_; having her very own love story (surprise, surprise!). She had _dreamed_ since she was a child, but it got to the point where she really did not mind the thought of initiating said love story (Gasps of shock and blasphemy from fellow daydreamers). Thus, she now referred to it a "_goal_", not those (scoff) clichéd _dreams_. She planned to work towards and prided herself upon her _goal_, unlike the fellow daydreamers. Therefore, this had been her big break, that shining door of opportunity for her precious _goal_.

Said shining door? Don on a black wig and bodysuit, and help the cute, good-natured, but terribly bored and caged-up (even more so these days due to threats of assassination being heavier than usual) prince Alphonse Elric of her beloved Amestris- escape the country. All he had to do was sneak out of the castle and meet her at the designated area where she would knock him out (do not ask) and get him in the luggage cart of the midnight express train, destination; Eastern country Xing. Simple, right?

Only, she found that perhaps she should have thought to interrogate a bit. You know, to make sure it was really him.

To not be over-cautious like those people who annoyed her, had been a huge mistake.

You see, his highness had two sons, who looked quite similar. Their features were quite different, yes, but their hair and eye colour, and the basic shape of their backs she supposed, were the same. In other words, they were like normal brothers.

However, while one was kind and charming –on whom she admittedly had a bit of a crush on, but just a _bit_ because as an average country-girl, her _goal_ seemed unattainable with him in the picture-, the other one; _Edward_ Elric was… well… unpleasant and rude in her humble opinion.

And judging by the ponytail that should not be there, she came to a horrible conclusion that made her feel just a teensy bit faint.

She had gotten the unpleasant one.

* * *

So, what do you think? Constructive criticism on writing is much loved (I crave it!). 


End file.
